Drinking Issues
by NeonVampire
Summary: Inui becomes a drink designer, and characters from a few animes test his drinks to prove how brave they are. WARNING: if you are a fan of all included characters, you might be slightly mad.
1. chapter 1

**Me: My third fanfic, however my first non diabolik lovers only, and second publshed. There's more than one anime, and if you don't know by now, it's called a crossover. Sometimes I get personalities wrong, so please don't be alarmed if Reiji is suddenly not smart and if Subaru becomes an idol randomly. Not saying that'll happen in this fanfic... Anyways, I'll tell you now which animes characters and OCs used. I only own the OCs and not any other characters, although the idea of this story came to me as I was talking with my cousin. So without further ado...** **Diabolik Lovers**

Shu, Reiji, Ayato, Kanato, Laito, Subaru, Kou, Ruki, Azusa, Yuma, Yui

 **Prince of Tennis** Inui, Ryoma, Karupin

 **Sword Art Online** Kazuto/Kirito, Suguha/Leafa, Asuna, Lizbeth,

 **Naruto Shippuden** Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Nine Tails

 **OCs** Beatrice, Crystal, Kiara, Yuki

 **So the idea of this is that Inui actually become famous for his drinks, and there are different effects on characters. Then Inui turns to foods with "safe" chamicals in them. Everyone files in different rounds of it, and at the beginning and end of each chapter, after or before my bolded comments, a couple news reporters will add comments. None of them are listed as OCs since neither of them are a bigger part of the story, but they do announce the nnames of those in each round. Have fun in the next chapter!**


	2. chapter 2

**Round One readers! Chapterly challenge: (optional) ride your bike downhill and sing Let It Go from the movie Frozen.**

Newsrporter 1: "It seems like Inui has quite the test subjects. For today, it looks like it is Subaru Sakamaki, Beatrice Cloud, Kirito Kirigaya, Karupin Echizen, and Sasuke Uchiha. Authors favorite of them all is Subaru Sakamaki."

Newsrporter 2: "I agree, quite the bunch of them are going in. Who will die, and what will the others experience? And do the effects work on the cat?"

Inside

"Glad you could make it, my beautiful bunch of test subjects. I have labeled a drink for each of you, and Karupins is on the floor," Inui said. Subaru, being the bravest, gulped his down. "Love, you don't know what will happen," Beatrice told him. "Yes... I know that now... Inui, do you have a counter drink?" Subaru asked the drink maker, felling as if he were pregnant (like the fanfic Pregnancy Infractions, which I do not own so I will give credit to the author of it). Beatrice drank half of hers, and turned male suddenly, then drank the rest and turned female again. Kirito thought of Asuna, and drank his. After one second he had a heart attack and died. Karupin lapped up his, and became a clone of Ryoma. "Pst. Turn me back now!!! Not that being Ryoma for once would be bad," Karupin said. Sasuke drank his, and turned his skin pink. "Really?" Sasuke questioned and the living people and neko laughed. "That's a keep!" Inui cheered. "Your blood may not be a keep if you don't make me a counter drink right NOW," Subaru demanded from the drinkmaker. "That doesn't take a day you know, it takes at least a month," Inui stated. "It doesn't take a day for me to kill you either, probably two seconds," Subaru growled. Inui shrunk back in fear of the vampire who he fed a drink that would be better of for a girl person. "Calm down Subaru, he's only human," Beatrice said. "Yes Madam Beatrice," he replied and smiled. "I want to be a cat, meow please," Karupin begged.

Outside

Newsreporter 1: "Well that was quite the round. Unfortunate for us, SAO hero Kazuto Kirigaya, also known as Kirito, died of a chemical caused heart attack. I hope nobody else important dies, like the half angel known as Yuki."

Newsreporter 2: "Same here, about the not wanting Yuki to die. He's in the next round, let's see if he survives."

 **Hello again!** **Sorry this chapters short, most of them are. If you are a fan of Kirito, I am very sorry. I would have made Karupin die, but a clone of Ryoma really sounded funny. If it isnt, then I'm sorry.**


	3. chapter 3

**Hello again! Round two. If any of you are mad about Kirito dying, then be prepared. Someone will die on each round, until the finals.**

Newsreporter 1: "After the death of Kirito, many people have been wanting the head of Inui. However, a lot others want to test their luck."

Newsreporter 2: "Yes, a few are headed to hm now. Asuna, Reiji, Azusa, and Ryoma are all for today."

Inside

"Welcome test subjects," Inui greeted then. "Pst. I don't want to be here," Ryoma grunted."Too bad human. Mukami, let go of my hand," Reiji stated clearly, as the half blood vampire clutched his hand. Azusa let go of the pureblooded vampires hand. "Do you...like pain...kouhai?" Azusa asked Ryoma. "No. Why, are you some sort of vampire?" Ryoma asked. Reiji and Azusa showed their fangs. "I want this murderor to die...Kirito didn't deserve to die..." Asuna mumbled. She can chugged down her drink, which suddenly gave her white angel wings. Ryoma drank a sip of his, nothing, another sip, nothing. Until he drank it all, then he had a smile glued to his face. "Does it all of a suddenly taste good?" Inui asked. "No. I can't stop smiling," Ryoma happily answered. Azusa drank his, and his skin turned green. Reiji drank his with caution. His tasted like his favorite tea, until he choked and died. "Dang it... wrong drink," Asuna cursed herself. "Did you want... to die now...?" Azusa asked her. "Yes, just kill me so I can join Kirito," she replied. "Nope!" Azusa rejected, although smiling. Asuna sighed, and Azusa started laughing alongside Ryoma, who had told him a joke. "Guys, a suicidal female warrior here, what's so funny?" Asuna demanded. "A joke... he shared... tell her... Ryoma," Azusa answered. "Ok, if a plane crashes in between two vampire family properties, where would the survivors run to?" Ryoma asked. "Let's see, to the vampire homes to be fed from?" Asuna tested her not thought through answer. "First off, they would still be stuck so they couldn't run from vampires, second-" "Oh quit being a buzzkill Reiji who was dead 2 minutes ago. WAIT WHY ARE YOU ALIVE?!" Ryoma questioned. "A simple drink cannot kill a vampire for very long," Reiji answered. "But it can make my kouhai smile," Inui pointed out. "Tch I didn't smile, it was a slight grin," Ryoma stated. "Sure it was," Inui added sarcastically.

 **So how did you enjoy the chapter? Technically Reiji didn't die, but he does count as a death so he won't continue. The third round will hopefully be longer, but no promises. Until next time, over.**


	4. chapter 4

**Hello again! I've had difficulty thinking of what the effects are, but if you could help me out for round 4 that'd be great. That being said, enjoy!** Newsreporter1: "Last roud was rather strange. Inui's drink failed to kill the most annoying vampire there is, Reiji Sakamaki. At least Inui's haters haven't killed _him_ yet."

Newsreporter2: "Indeed. Let's look at the names of the next testers: Ayato, Laito, Kanato, and Shu are all test subjects alongside Nine Tails and Sasuke. How will the drinks affect them?"

Inside

The six filed in, the beast annoyed. "Why do I even have to be here?" 9 Tails asked. "Don't look at me, Naruto told you to come, after stupidly releasing you." Sasuke answered. "Now now you're all friends here," Inui stated. "No we are not," everyone else responded. "I'm done with this," Ayato complained, and drank his juice, which turned him in to a zebra. 9 Tails drank his and became a human boy as tall as Shu with orange hair and glowing red eyes that had a dash of gold in them. "Really? F*k you Inui humans are weak," Kurama said. "I'm not weak but others may be," Sasuke claimed. He took his drink, and instantly looked like Albus Dumbledore from Harry Potter series. Laito drank his, and turned into a calico kitten. "Meow could live like this, meow," Laito purred. "Hahahahaha you look even more pathetic than Yui Komori does! If only there was no cure..." Kanato laughed before drinking his. He turned into a stuffed bear. "You are all pathetic," Shu mumbled before drinking his. No affect. "Could this be a strawberry mango smoothie?" the blonde asked Inui. "What? No, it's not. It's going to explode-" Inui began, and Shu exploded. "Ah, not wise to kill him. Be lucky I haven't killed you." Kurama said, and everyone alive went home.

 **End of round three. Laito won't be back in, neither will Shu, Ayato, Kanato, or Sasuke. Kurama can still be in it. For those who don't know, Kurama is Nine Tails name, but most stick to 9 Tails. I'm not actually positive I will finish this fanfic, but I'll try to.**


End file.
